NEWTON AND EINSTEIN
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 28. 2015. NEWTON’S LAWS AND DISCOVERIES ESTABLISHED HIM ONE OF THE GREATEST THINKERS IN HISTORY Newton was the first to express with full clarity the modern attitude to science, that its task is to discover the laws which the natural phenomena revealed by experiment and observation obey not to discuss the ultimate nature of things in a philosophical manner. In his time some great discoverers were writing of the question as to what light was. Newton stated his point of view in the first words in his great book Opticks, published in 1704. “ My design in this book is not to explain the Properties of Light by Hypotheses, but to propose and prove them by Reason and Experiment.” In the same way he said clearly that he was not ready to discuss what gravity was, but he showed how to calculate from simple laws the behavior of all bodies moving under the force of gravity. In general it may be said that he established the power and universality of the methods of quantitative science. Indeed, in 1801 Soldner confirmed Newton's predictions of gravitational properties of light, which led to my discovery of the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993). The conference was organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I showed the laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Historically, Newton by 1666, at 24, had quietly made spectacular discoveries in mathematics (binomial theorem differential calculus), optics ( theory of colors), and mechanics. After a work of 21 years for the development of clear ideas about the laws of motion and of gravity the publication of Principia (1687) established Newton almost at once one of the greatest thinkers in history. The work begins with a set of definitions: mass, momentum, inertia, force, centripetal force. Then follows a section of absolute and relative space, time, and motion. Note that critiques of these definitions by Ernst Mach toward the end of the nineteenth century led to the Einstein contradicting relativity theories. On the other hand there have been various attempts to justify or replace Newton’s definition of mass, but there are unnecessary, since the logical structure of the Principia does not really depend on this definition. In fact, it is now recognized by most scientists that any new theory is likely to postulate a certain number of concepts whose meaning must first of all be grasped intuitively. What is more important is that Newton clearly established the constant inertial mass and the modern distinction between mass and weight in his law of gravity by using the fundamental action at a distance confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. ( In the correct explanation of photoelectric effect the constant inertial mass of an electron becomes a variable one under the photon absorption which contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass). Newton demonstrated the universal law of gravity from the revolutions of the six known planets, including the Earth, and their satellites. He calculated the relative masses of heavenly bodies from their gravitational forces, and the oblateness of Earth and Jupiter, already observed. He explained tidal ebb and flow and the precession of the equinoxes from the forces exerted by the Sun and Moon. All this was done by exact computation. Doubts, and Newton's rejoinders, were printed in the learned journals. Notably, the skepticism of Christian Huygens set scientists on the Continent against him for a generation. The publication of Opticks, largely written by 1692, was delayed by Newton until the critics were dead. Newton also predicted the gravitational properties of his rectangular particles of light confirmed by Soldner in 1801. (This situation and other observations and experiments led to my discovery of photon mass). The fallacious Cartesian ether used also by Huygens was overthrown by Newton’s discovery of the universal law of gravity It is well known that with Tycho’s great work about the velocities of planets moving around the sun Kepler in 1619 was able to find a connection between the motions of the different planets in his third empirical law, in which he states that if (u) be the velocity of any chosen planet and R be the radius of the orbit (nearly a circle) of that planet, then u2R = K where K is a constant having the same value of all planets. Newton in 1665 formulated the centripetal acceleration α = u2/R or the centripetal force F = Fg = mou2/R due to the gravitational force Fg acting at a distance and was one of the first to recognize that all these phenomena are due to the natural tendency –inertia – of any body with a constant inertial mass mo to keep on moving in the same direction if it is not constrained to do otherwise. Then, from the experiments and observations of Galileo Newton had found that the inertial mass mo of a planet is equal to the gravitational mass m which can interact gravitationally with the mass M of the sun as Fg = GmM/R2 where G is a constant of proportionality whose the value was determined later by Cavendish (1798). So equating this with the centripetal force one gets that u2R = GM = K Historically, after a great influence of the Aristotelian ether for the origin of the centripetal force needed to keep the planets in orbits a dominant picture had given by the great philosopher Descartes (1596-1650) who proposed that all space was filled with a subtle invisible fluid of contiguous material corpuscles; the planets of the solar system were supposed to be caught in a huge vortex-like motion of this fluid about the sun. This idea was attractive to the minds of the day, and consequently was widely accepted. However Newton proved that this mechanism could not account for the quantitative observations on planetary motion as summarised, for example, in Kepler’s empirical laws. Newton in his Principia proposed a dramatic solution: the centripetal force on the planets is nothing but a gravitational attraction acting at a distance. So in his two laws of motion he formulated also his third law of instantaneous simultaneity. In Principia Newton said clearly that he was not ready to discuss what gravity was, but there remained one feature which gravely bothered Newton, because Descartes in his Principles of Philosophy ''suggested that the bodies can exert forces on one another through a fallacious ether. At the end of Book III of the ''Principia, Newton put his remarks: “But hitherto I have not been able to discover the cause of those properties of gravity from phenomena [ observation and experimentation], and I FEIN NO HYPOTHESES….To us it is enough that gravity does really exist, and act according to the laws which we have explained, and abundantly serves to account for all the motions of the celestial bodies and of our sea.” After Newton’s great work of'' ''Principia the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involved experimentally fundamental electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance, confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement. However Maxwell under the wrong concept of the Faraday field developed the famous electromagnetic theory responsible for the formulations of the Einstein contradicting relativity theories. THE EXCELLENT MATH OF EINSTEIN’S RELATIVITY THEORIES LED TO WRONG CONCEPTS OF MODERN PHYSICS It is indeed unfortunate that later Einstein did not follow the gravitational properties of light (confirmed by Soldner) but the wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether. So, under the correct quanta of energy E = hν Einstein believed incorrectly that light consists of massless quanta of fields which led to his contradicting relativity theories. For example Einstein in his invalid general relativity abandoned the fundamental action at a distance and proposed that the gravitational force is transmitted via the hypothetical gravitational waves in a fallacious “ether structure” or in a false “curvature of spacetime”. Also such fallacious ideas led to the wrong Standard Model according to which forces are assumed to be carried by strange particles like “gravitons”, “virtual photons”, and “gluons”. In fact, a careful analysis of nuclear experiments led to my discovery of nuclear force and structure governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism involving forces acting at a distance. You can see my published paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003). Especially, Einstein influenced by the excellent math of the invalid Maxwell’s equations did not follow Newton’s inductive method, but like the Greek philosophers he was for the most part a deductive thinker. According to his biography he was also influenced by the Euclidean geometry which is the best example of this procedure. On the other hand because of the excellent math of his relativity theories Einstein has been the subject of more debate in scientific circles than any scientist who ever lived. He has been variously considered as being an “armchair scientist”. It is indeed unfortunate that many universities around the world in becoming aware of the existence of a body of scientific knowledge that was vastly superior to their own, chose to emphasize and build upon many of Einstein’s factual and theoretical errors. Although Newton’s laws established the foundations of physics, today many physicists continue to believe that Einstein’s relativity is a universal law, while the well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere, which led to my discovery of unified forces, should not be compatible with the assumed “correct” Maxwell’s fields. It is of interest to note that Einstein’s false massless quanta of fields led to his invalid mass-energy conservation. So for the formulation of his famous equation E = mc2 he applied Newton’s second law but explained it incorrectly by assuming that in the charge-charge interaction of the electron-positron system the massses of the particles 2M are converted into the energy 2hν of photons. In fact after my discovery of the Matter Matter interaction ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 as in the Bohr model (1913) the energy ΔΕ of the charge-charge interaction turns to the energy 2hν of the two photons in accordance with the conservation law of energy. Moreover as in nuclear phenomena the mass defect ΔΜ =2Μ =ΔΕ/c2 turns to the photon masses 2m = 2hν/c2 in accordance with the conservation law of mass. Note that the Einstein famous equation can be derived also by using the Newton particles of light and Newton’s second law when the velocity c of the particle is parallel to the gravitational force Fg . That is Fgds = dW = dhdν = (dp/dt)ds = dmc/dt = dmc2 This result, which explains also the gravitational frequency shift, tells us that the acceleration of the dipole photon at the direction of c always is zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. This situation and a detailed analysis of the photon absorption led to my discovery of length contraction. The great difference between Newton and Einstein was that Newton from observations and experiments tried to find the natural laws governing the phenomena, while Einstein started with hypotheses by using excellent math, like Maxwell in which the wrong concept of field led to the invalid Maxwell’s equations. Note that Einstein in his book “The evolution in physics” emphasized in his conclusions that for understanding the phenomena the role of science is not the collection of laws but to develop new theories. Unfortunately Einstein could not distinguish the difference between the well-established laws and the frontiers of fundamental physics. According to the epistemologists science is divided into two parts. The first part is our complete knowledge based on applications of the well-established laws, while the second part belongs to the so-called frontiers of science for researching new phenomena under the applications of the well-established laws or to discover new natural laws under logical hypotheses based on a large number of detailed experiments. Therefore Einstein's " Imagination is more important than knowledge " (1929) could not be correct for any discovery in physics. Note that new ideas in physics should be based on the well-established laws of nature, after a careful analysis of experiments, because we showed that the abandonment of laws under the suggestion of various hypotheses and postulates did much to retard the progress of science. Those years Einstein's close friend M. Besso introduced Einstein to the works of Mach's philosophical speculations. Therefore Einstein was influenced by Mach’s critique (1883) of the Newtonian absolute local space of a rotating system. Mach speculated that the rotation is related to the fallacious "Fixed stars" while Newton proved by experiments that rotation about the axis of rotation is a kind of local absolute space and time which does not violate the Galilean principle of relativity, discovered by Galileo in 1632 and deduced from Newton’s laws (1687). Unfortunately, though Newton recognized that his particles of light have mass which interact at a distance with the mass of the sun, Einstein rejected this fundamental action at a distance in favor of wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether and of strange hypotheses about the false curvature of space. In fact, the action at a distance of the well-established laws was confirmed by the Michelson-Morley experiment (1887). Nevertheless Lorentz based on the fallacious ether suggested a length contraction and a time dilation ( Lorentz transformation ) while Einstein in his special relativity complicated more the problem because he replaced the ether by a randomly moving observer. Under such a complication Einstein in his second theory (general relativity) reintroduced the ether. Note that in my discovery of length contraction I showed that it occurs during the photon absorption by an electron in accordance with Newton’s third law. Also the action at a distance of laws confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement explains not only the quantum mechanics but also the atomic and nuclear phenomena Whereas Maxwell’s fields are invalid, since the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed that Maxwell’s postulation of displacement current (1865) involves misconceptions. Under this crisis of fields I presented at the international conference “ Frontiers of fundamental physics”(1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. Note that Maxwell violated the principle of relativity in the induction law by introducing his false electric field. On the other hand the contrary beliefs of Mach and Minkowski influenced deeply Einstein’s concepts for the development of his invalid general relativity, in which the principle of equivalence invalidates his special relativity, because the ratio of force to the acceleration gives always a constant inertial mass, no matter what is the value of acceleration. Such wrong ideas did much to retard the progress not only of atomic and nuclear physics but also of cosmology. For example under the influence of invalid mass-energy conservation physicists, such as Hawking, Kaku, Krauss, Carrol, Stenger, Guth, Vilenkin, Mathews, and Wilczek, believe that the entire universe could arise from nothing. In fact, since energy does not turn to mass, the quark triads (dud) in OUR EARLY UNIVERSE during the first 0.1 second (big bang) gave off their masses to neutrons, protons, electrons, antineutrinos and positrons. Historically after the abandonment of Newton’s particles of light a new false concept of field was introduced by Faraday (1832) which led to the wrong Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether. Since Maxwell’s equations were formulated with excellent mathematics, Einstein did not like the well-established laws of very simple math. So influenced by the speculations of philosophers and mathematical tricks of mathematicians he tried to describe again the gravity in terms of difficult math by introducing various hypotheses, because he believed incorrectly that “Science is not a collection of laws but of theories formulated with excellent math.” Note that according to epistemologists science is divided into the first part of the well-established laws, while the second part contains researches in the “science at the frontiers” in which the task of science is not to discuss the nature with various axioms or hypotheses with excellent math but to discover new laws or to revive the known laws of nature. So for gravity Einstein reintroduced the false ether by using also various hypotheses like gravitational fields and gravitational waves moving in a fallacious “ether structure” or in a strange “curvature of spacetime.” of the Faraday false properties of space and time. Also under the influence of Einstein’s wrong relativity (according to which the nuclear binding is due to the mass defect) as well as the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of natural laws of forces acting at a distance. So there were developed various wrong “strong interactions” by Heisenberg, Yukawa, and Gell-mann by assuming that nuclear binding is due to various particles like electrons, mesons, and hypothetical gluons. On the other hand a false theory of “weak interaction” was developed by Fermi who believed that the beta decay is due to a contact force of no range. Then under the influence of the Yukawa meson theory the contact force of the Fermi theory became a force of short range in the developed electroweak theory (1968), though it started with forces of long range carried by hypothetical massless particles like the massless “gravitons” in the so-called Standard Model and the massless “virtual photons” of the wrong theory of Quantum electrodynamics. In general, despite the successful well-established laws of Newton, Coulomb, and Ampere of forces acting at a distance (confirmed accurately by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement), and my discovery of the nuclear structure based on the well-established electromagnetic laws of forces acting at a distance, the Standard Model describes the wrong “strong and weak forces” assumed to be carried by unobservable gluons and the discovered W and Z particles at CERN. Category:Fundamental physics concepts